National TV Ratings (May 13-15, 2016) – ‘MMK’ and ‘PGT’ Lead Weekend Anew
Posted on May 18, 2016 Here are the Top 30 programs and comparative TV ratings nationwide from May 13 to 15, 2016 according to Kantar Media: May 13-15, 2016 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media / TNS NOTES: “FPJ’S ANG PROBINSYANO” STILL AT THE DRIVER SEAT #IBC-13's fantasy series Syrena continues to lead all daily programs with a 44.7 #1.) “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” continues to lead all daily programs with a 40.4% rating #“TV Patrol” remains the country’s most-watched news program, besting “24 Oras” and “Aksyon,” 28.0% to 17.2% and 3.2%. 3.) #“Doble Kara” and “Tubig at Langis” continue to enjoy high ratings thanks to their heating drama, scoring 17.3% and 15.1% respectively. 4.) #“It’s Showtime” still leads the way in noontime viewing with 18.8%. 'May 13, 2016 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 44.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.4% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.0% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 26.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 23.5% #''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 21.4% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.3% #''The Story of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.4% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.3% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 17.2% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 16.9% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 16.7% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 15.9% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 15.5% #''Tubig at Langis'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.1% #''Poor Senorita'' (GMA) - 14.8% #''Once Again'' (GMA) - 14.6% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.4% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 13.9% #''Yo-Ka Watch'' (GMA) - 13.6% #''Dragon Ball Z'' (GMA) - 13.4% #''Bleach'' (GMA) - 13.0% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) - 12.9% #''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (IBC) / My Super D (ABS-CBN) - 12.7% #''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (IBC) / Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (GMA) - 11.8% #''Mako Mermaids'' (GMA) - 11.7% #''GMA Blockbusters: Iskul Bukol 20 Years After The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Simplemente Maria'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 10.9% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '13 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.4%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (1.0%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.4%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.0%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.1%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.6%) :Magandang Buhay (6.3%) vs. Shaman King (8.1%) / Doraemon Nobita And The Robot Kingdom (10.8%) / Yo-Kai Watch (13.6%) / Bleach (13.0%) vs. Joey & Teysi (3.9%) :Naruto Shippuuden (7.4%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (13.4%) vs. Winx Club (12.9%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves (14.4%) vs. Mako Mermaids (11.7%) / Hi School Love On (8.3%) / Yan Ang Morning (5.8%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (11.8%) / RadyoBisyon (2.0%) / Hapi Kung Healthy (1.9%) :Be My Lady (18.3%) vs. Mars Ravelo's Roberta (16.9%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show: Princess In The Palace (7.4%) :It’s Showtime (18.8%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (16.7%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (11.0%) / Wish I May (10.6%) :Doble Kara (17.3%) vs. Bimby (15.5%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (11.8%) :Tubig At Langis (15.1%) vs. The Millionaire’s Wife (9.4%) vs. Kamen Rider Fourze (12.7%) / Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (TreseBella) (7.7%) :We Will Survive (10.6%) / My Super D (12.7%) vs. GMA Blockbusters: Iskul Bukol 20 Years After The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure (11.1%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (10.2%) / Glory Jane (13.9%) :TV Patrol (28.0%) vs. Express Baltia (23.5%) vs. 24 Oras (17.2%) vs. Aksyon (3.2%) :Syrena (44.7%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (40.4%) vs. Poor Senorita (14.8%) vs. 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Finals (Live) (6.7%) :Dolce Amore (33.6%) vs. My Princess (26.8%) vs. Once Again (14.6%) vs. Ang Panday (6.9%) :Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (21.4%) vs. The Story of Us (17.4%) vs. Because Of You (15.9%) vs. Arrow (1.8%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (10.9%) / Love on a Rooftop (TreseBella) (9.9%) vs, Jane The Virgin (8.6%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.1%) vs. Love Me, Heal Me (8.8%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.8%) :Bandila (3.0%) vs. Saksi (5.4%) vs. News Team 13 (3.9%) vs. Reaksyon (0.6%) :TNT Tapatan Ni Tunying (2.1%) vs. I-Witness The Gma Documentaries (6.8%) / The 700 Club Asia (2.1%) vs. Insider (0.7%) :O Shopping (0.8%) vs. Shop Japan (0.2%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS